terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Skeletron Lucifer
Skeltron Lucifer is a post-Moon Lord boss that is summoned in the Underworld. It consists of a heart, a head, and 2 arms, which summon Fire Eyes. Stats * HP: ** Head: 300,000 ** Arms: 100,000 (per Arm) ** Fire Eye: 50,000 (per Eye) ** Heart: 100,000 * Defense: ** Head: 100/0 (Stage 4 only) ** Arms: 60 (per Arm) ** Fire Eye: 40 (per Arm) ** Heart: 0 * Damage: ** Head: *** Melee : 300 *** Flame Breath: 100 (Inflicts the "On Fire!" Debuff) *** Fireball: 150 (Inflicts the "On Fire!" Debuff) ** Arms: *** Melee: 150 (Stage 1)/200 (Stage 2) *** Lava Rain: 100 (Inflicts the "On Fire!" Debuff) ** Fire Eye: *** Melee: 200 (Inflicts the "On Fire!" Debuff) *** Fire Beam: 150 (Inflicts the "On Fire!" Debuff) Summoning Skeletron Lucifer is summoned using the Hellish Bone. It must be thrown in lava in the Underworld. Once the bones are destroyed, a message will appear in chat saying, "You have awoken the Devil Himself!," Skeletron Lucifer will climb up from the background, and the fight will begin. Fight Stage 1: Skeletron Lucifer is semi-docile in his first stage. He will not attack with his head, except to spit fireballs, and no fire eyes will spawn from its hands. He will mostly attack with his arms, inflicting melee damage on the player. His head and heart will be invulnerable, being part of the background. Stage 2: Once one hand has been destroyed, Skeletron Lucifer will enter Stage 2. His arm will regenerate, and now his head will fly off, still continuing to spit fireballs. The head's behavior will be similar to that of Spazmatism, rapidly charging the player, shooting fireballs, and now flame breath. In addition, the arms will do increased damage. Stage 3: Once the head has reached half health (150,000), Skeletron Lucifer will enter Stage 3. After initially entering Stage 3, the hands will open up and release a Fire Eye. These will fly around, sharing similar behavior to that of Retinazer, occasionally charging the player and firing fire beams. The head will become more aggressive, and new fire eyes will spawn periodically (about every minute). Skeletron Lucifer's rib cage will also explode in the background, exposing his heart. Once the heart is destroyed, Skeletron Lucifer has been defeated. Stage 4 (Expert Mode Only): If you are playing in Expert Mode, then once the heart reaches 0 HP, instead of ending the fight, Skeletron Lucifer enters Stage 4. The arms will now use the Lava Rain attack, which entails the hands rising up above the player and spawning lava blocks (just blades of liquid, not an actual source, so it dissipates upon hitting the ground). The head will now shed its skull, revealing just a brain (this brain is still treated as its head, just with 0 defense), and will now shoot fireballs in rapid succession in a circular pattern around itself. Fire Eyes will also shoot their fire beams more rapidly. Once the head (or brain) has been defeated, any remaining parts of Skeletron Lucifer will die and the fight will actually be over. Drops The Essence of Fear, Demonic Mirror, and Possessed Bone is a 100% Drop, so it is guaranteed. In addition to that, you can also get any 1 of the other drops (the Treasure Bag being an exception, it is a 100% drop on Expert Mode only). * 5-15 Essence of Fear * Demonic Mirror * 5-15 Possessed Bone * 20% Hellish Blade * 20% Lucifer's Arm * 20% Devilish Rib * 20% Fire Pupil * 20% Devil's Hand * Skeletron Lucifer Treasure Bag (Expert Mode Only) Notes * The arms will regenerate every minute. * The lava rain attack can easily be countered with the Lava Charm. * Despite the name, the fight is not too similar to that of Skeletron. * Once defeated, the Hellish Dungeon will be accessible, since it can only be accessed by using the Demonic Mirror. * If the player strays too far, Skeletron Lucifer will inflict the Tongue debuff and draw the player back into the fight. * Magic Mirrors, Recall Potions, Teleporters, and Teleportation Potions are all disabled during the fight, leaving the player no escape. Trivia * Lucifer refers to the Devil. Category:Bosses Category:Hard Mode Bosses